


Midsummer Fire

by mockingpanems



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome, also oops sorry genn for making u get bopped by sylvanas, fluff and implied smut, i started writing this fic over a month ago when midsummer fire was still going on so oops, its pretty implied idk i feel like its still wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingpanems/pseuds/mockingpanems
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta write a fic for yourself, ya know? Even if it's cheesy.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Lorna Crowley/Tess Greymane, Taelia Fordragon/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Midsummer Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta write a fic for yourself, ya know? Even if it's cheesy.

The final night of the Midsummer Fire Festival was upon them. Stormwind was buzzing with the energy of those taking part in last-minute celebrations.

Among the crowd was Anduin Wrynn, dressed down in a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up and brown pants held up by a buckle. He also wore a pair of brown leather boots that matched the tone of his pants. His outfit was arguably unfit for summer weather, but thankfully it was a bit cooler than expected for an early July evening. Royals were supposed to be “too sophisticated for shorts”, according to what Genn Greymane told him once.

 _Poor Genn._ So much had changed since Sylvanas Windrunner was defeated in the Maw, at the cost of many lives… including the life of the Gilnean king. Four years after the fact, Azeroth as a whole was still mending her wounds, and the hearts of the Alliance and Horde alike still ached for their loved ones. On a better note, the past four years had given Azeroth a well-deserved time of peace. It had given Anduin a chance to bond with many people he had not had a chance to bond with during times of war.

Tonight was already proving to be another time of bonding. His group of friends were sitting around one of the many smaller bonfires set up near the edge of the Mage Quarter, towards Lion’s Rest. The bonfires were surrounded by benches made of logs that could each comfortably seat two people. First there was Jaina Proudmoore and her brother Tandred, and after them were Tess and Lorna Greymane, the newly crowned Queens of Gilneas. Flynn Fairwind and his fiancé Mathias Shaw followed them, and closing off the circle was Anduin and his beloved. The beautiful Taelia Fordragon was beside him, her sea-green eyes and olive skin glowing from the fires surrounding them. She was wearing a green sundress, simple yet elegant and almost a perfect match with her eyes. She tucked her hair behind an ear as she watched the fire. Anduin only realized he had been staring when she turned to him and blushed.

Something was calling him to her tonight, like a siren calling a lonely sailor. He could feel it in the air, but he couldn’t quite place what he was experiencing. How could he be longing for her when she was right there? Surely there must be something more to the feeling.

“Anduin.”

His name snapped him out of his trance. He followed the sound to Jaina, who was waving her hand in front of his face and grinning. Taelia chuckled quietly, her gaze remaining on Anduin.

“Tess and Lorna wanted to see if the two of you wanted to join them around the ribbon pole.” Jaina said, turning to gesture to the two girls as she spoke.

Anduin cleared his throat, embarrassed that he had been caught in his trance. “Oh, um… sure!”

Flynn jumped out of his seat. “Ooh, ooh! I want to join! Can I join?”

Tess giggled. “Of course, Flynn. We would be surprised if you didn’t want to.” She teased.

Shaw got a laugh out of that.

“I’ll stay here and save our spot.” Jaina said. “You guys have fun.” She glanced at Shaw. 

“Why are you looking at me like that, Lady Jaina?” Shaw asked. 

“Because you should go join your fiancé.”

Shaw shifted nervously. “I don’t think anyone here would want to see me dance.” 

“The ribbon pole is easy, Shaw.” Lorna piped up. “All you have to do is grab a ribbon and spin.” 

After Lorna spoke, everyone seemed to be waiting for Shaw’s reply.

“Ugh, fine.” Shaw finally said, his tone reluctant but with a smile on his face.

The group gathered around the ribbon pole and each picked a piece of ribbon. The pole seemed to sense their presence, because a moment later, blue and orange flames began to gather before their eyes. The flames did not burn, but instead were energizing, encouraging them to dance around the pole. Following the lead of the ribbons themselves, they began circling the pole with gradually increasing speed. Nearby, a trio of musicians were playing a traditional Midsummer Fire Festival tune, adding to the liveliness of the moment. As the music continued, the world around them seemed to shift, the colors of the flames rising up around them. The ribbon pole urged them to go faster, and doing so only seemed to add to the power of the magic. Anduin glanced over at Taelia, who was radiant in the flames. In this moment, looking at her felt like the embodiment of a beautiful and carefree spirit. Gradually, the flames died down as the song was ending. Anduin only snapped out of his trance when the crowd that had gathered near the trio of musicians began cheering and clapping.

The night continued, and the group enjoyed a few S’morcs, watched the Fire Eaters, and watched Flynn and Shaw participate in the torch tossing competition. Flynn didn’t end up placing, but he did get a Burning Blossom put into his hair by one of the festival staff.

As it became close to midnight, the bonfires were turning into embers, and peasants had already begun dismantling the festival tents. The crowd was dispersing, either heading for their homes to retire for the night or to bars to continue the festivities. Anduin’s party was making their way to the Pig and Whistle Tavern. The king and his partner were strolling casually at the back of the group, their arms linked. They looked at each other fondly as they walked, seemingly oblivious to the world around them.

“You guys okay back there? There was no booze in those s’morcs, right?” Jaina teased, turning her head to glance behind her. 

A rhetorical question, of course they were fine. She had been noticing their demeanor all night, and she knew what young love looked like. To be so captivated by another person that nothing else seemed to matter, to be intoxicated by them. Long ago, she had felt the excitement of a festival manifest in her heart. Jaina wondered whether the same was happening for her nephew tonight.

“We’re fine, Aunt Jaina.” Anduin responded. “Just taking our time.”

He turned back to Taelia after addressing his aunt. There it was again. The siren’s call.

They were walking into the canal tunnel leading to Old Town by now. With excitement building in his chest, Anduin decided to give in to his feelings towards Taelia, the feelings that had mesmerized him all night.

“Aunt Jaina?” 

Jaina turned. “Hmm?”

“I think Taelia and I are going to head back to the keep for the night. We’re getting a bit tired.”

Taelia furrowed her brow in confusion at Anduin. When she saw the energy in his eyes, she knew what he was trying to do, and her demeanor relaxed. She decided to go along with things.

“Yeah.” She added. “My feet are getting a bit sore in these shoes.” She kicked one of her legs up to add to the act.

Jaina raised a brow for a split second before dropping it quickly. It was clear that she wasn’t buying it, but who was she to ruin their romantic escape?

“Awe, okay. We’ll miss you both!” Jaina replied endearingly. She smiled at them both, but she stared at Anduin for just a second too long to send him a subliminal message. _Don’t do anything that your father wouldn’t want you to._

The pair said goodbye to everyone once they had entered Old Town, Anduin and Taelia turning towards the other tunnel leading back to the Canals and the rest of the group heading in the direction of SI:7.

As the group watched them disappear from sight, Flynn broke the silence. “So...it’s safe to assume they’re not going back for shoes, right?” Everyone hummed in agreement. Tandred, who had been quiet for most of the night, added “I’m pretty sure Orgrimmar felt the tension between them.” A chuckle rang from them all as they entered the crowd outside the Pig and Whistle. Anduin and Taelia weren’t fooling anybody.

***

They shuffled through the dimly lit keep, their only sources of light being the moonlight and the occasional lantern. The guards acknowledged them with a nod as they passed, heading upstairs to the keep’s private living quarters.

Taelia shut the door to Anduin’s quarters behind them, pulling him into a kiss immediately after. It couldn’t have been very long until Anduin broke their kisses and took her hand, gently leading her to his bed. He sat down on it first, scooting towards the center of the mattress and settling in before Taelia moved to join him. She climbed onto the bed, straddling Anduin while still facing towards him. They kissed again, but this time there were only two kisses before Taelia broke them apart.

“Anduin? Is this...are you okay with this?”

His heartbeat quickened at the question. Anticipation had been haunting him all night, but now that he was faced with the moment, that anticipation had turned into worry.

Was he ready for this? Did he want to? Would he be good enough? What about tradition?

It was indeed tradition for Stormwind royalty to be celibate until marriage, but that tradition had existed since his grandfather was a prince. Times had changed. The role of a king had changed. Perhaps traditions needed to change too.

He noticed the shine in Taelia’s eyes, the gentle smile brightening her face further. It was evident from this alone that she loved him. He reassured himself that if he wasn’t good enough for her, she wouldn’t be his partner right now. They wouldn’t be here, alone, like this.

Her smile made warmth course through him and made his heart soften. He loved her, more than he could say. He knew in his heart, after considering everything, that he wanted to. He was ready.

“Yes, I want to.” He finally replied. “But only if you want to.”

Taelia nodded. Her smile did not falter. “Yes.”

A playful giggle sounded from both of them. They kissed once, stopping to allow Anduin to unbutton and remove his shirt.

Taelia took a moment to observe the now shirtless Anduin, and her breath hitched. Anduin grinned as he watched her watch him. “Are you checking me out right now?” He asked.

“You’re so beautiful.” Taelia murmured. “Where have you been hiding all that muscle?” She ran a hand down a bicep.

“Under plate armor.” Anduin teased, eliciting a chortle from them both.

“Well obviously, I know that!” She reached to hold his face gently in her hands, her eyes softening upon meeting his.

“You know what I just realized, Taelia?”

“What?” 

“Right now, I don’t feel like a royal burdened with responsibility. I feel free. It’s like when I’m alone with you...I’m just Anduin.”

“Well that’s perfect,” Taelia replied, “ because ‘just Anduin’ is enough for me.” 

Following her words, Anduin was flooded with emotion. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry, and he wanted to kiss her all at once. Words could never properly describe what it felt like to be around Taelia Fordragon. Love had opened his eyes to the infinite possibilities his life could hold. It allowed him to feel the optimism he hadn’t felt since his days as prince.

“I love you.” The words fell from his lips before he had realized it, but it was what he wanted and needed to say in the moment. His heart began to race as he awaited her response, but he was relieved to hear it once it came.

“I love you, too.”

She kissed him deeply, and their hearts became one.

***

The city was more quiet than he had ever experienced. The most prominent sound was the distant clanking of the plate armor the guards wore as they patrolled the keep. Other than that, Stormwind seemed completely still. There wasn’t a single cricket chirp to be heard.

The moon shone through Anduin’s window, its light cascading spectacularly across the stone walls and wooden floor of the room. They laid snuggled together, the linen sheets draped lazily over both of them. A sleeping Taelia rested her head on Anduin’s chest, the latter tracing gentle lines up and down her bare back.  
In the silence, Anduin allowed his mind to wander. After everything that he and the Alliance had endured, somehow they were still here. He knew that there were several occasions where he should have died, even within his young life. Perhaps the Light had wanted him to persevere. Perhaps it knew that there would be a shining star at the end of the darkness. There were still nights where he woke up gasping from nightmares of the Maw’s horrors, but once he realized he was safe, the fear dissipated. Anduin had told Taelia that it was not her responsibility to help him through those nightmares, as she surely had nightmares of her own, but she did help him. She was always there with arms waiting to hug, with hands waiting to hold, and he was grateful. He made sure to return the favor when she needed it.

Sleep threatened to overtake him despite the bright glow of the moon. He covered both of them with more of the bedsheet and let his wandering hand rest on Taelia’s lower back. He yawned and closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax and take in the peacefulness of the night. Here he was in his city, free from strife and with his love in his arms.

This, he decided, was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> (Insert Varian and Bolvar both screaming from the Shadowlands.) 
> 
> "OUR KIDS ARE SMASHING!"


End file.
